Chiropractor
by Eshlyn Kar
Summary: Dean drags Sam to the Chiropractor and well, is very surprised by the outcome!


Chiropractor

"Dean, no I can't do this," Sam said turning back around, walking the way they had just come.

"Yes Sam you have to," Dean said grabbing Sam's arm and turning him around dragged him towards the building. "You can stand fearless in front of a werewolf as he's about to throw you across the cave into a rock wall but you shake like a little girl when you have to go to the chiropractor." Dean scoffed.

"Why do I even have to go in the first place? I feel fine!" Sam tried to convince his brother all the while still being dragged towards the office. Just as he said this he slumped a little more, his back was killing him.

"Sam, I've seen your back and you need to get it fixed! And that's final," Dean said and Sam was instantly reminded of their imposing father. Sam whimpered whiningly and strode beside his brother. On their latest hunt they had been fighting a werewolf, when it slammed Sam against the cave wall. Sam's back was a painful black and blue and by the looks of it, a joint was majorly out of place. Sam had been complaining about sever head aches ever since. Dean finally had enough and demanded that he go to the chiropractor. Sam was more or less forced into it.

"It's not that bad, I've been once and in fact it's rather relaxing. Remember that blonde chick back in Dallas? Uh…I think her name is Caitlyn?" Dean tried to remember the name.

"Kathryn?" Sam corrected him.

"Yeah whatever, but she was chiropractor and well she could work miracles, and I don't only mean with her perfession, if you know what I'm saying," Dean gave sam a wicked smile and winked.

"Gross Dean."

"Anyway it seriously was like heaven! Like it just made my headaches go away and I even got to sleep better at night," Dean tried to reassure his little brother.

"I dunno Dean. What happens when they start asking questions?" Sam tried to deter Dean but Dean was ready for that.

"We'll just say we got into a bar fight and you got slammed into the wall, its essentially true. Why are you so scared in the first place?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged but Dean glared at him in the way only he could.

"I'm just scared he'll do something that's not supposed to happen, like break my back or something!" Sam blurted out and Dean laughed.

"These people are trained professionals and besides if they do, then we can sue," Dean walked confidently into the small office and walked up to the girl at the counter, while Sam glared at his back. She smiled sweetly and took down all he information Dean gave her. Sam tuned out and watched his surroundings warily.

Then his chiropractor came out. She was one of the most beautiful girls Sam had ever seen. He gulped and stared at his brother, who was smiling his "smile".

"Hi I'm Doctor Christy Tredd," she said with a big smile and shook Sam's hand and Sam smiled back.

"Hey, I'm Sam," he said. She gestured for him to follow her and Dean sat down in the waiting area and starting reading a magazine, mostly keeping his eyes pealed for advertisements and well... girls.

Doctor Tredd led Sam into a room near the back and closed the door after him. In the room was a bed that looked almost like a massage table.

"Okay first of all it's your back that's been bothering you right?" Sam nodded, "Okay and how did this happen?"

"Well my brother and I had gotten into a bar fight somewhere near here and well a guy slammed me against the wall," Sam said exactly what Dean had told him to say.

"Okay," she said writing down some notes on her clipboard.

"I'm going to need you take off your shirt," she said sweetly smiling. Sam turned red and slipped his shirt over his head. Doctor Tredd's face turned into a frown as she saw the vibrant display of color on Sam's back.

"Okay now can you lie down on your stomach and we'll begin," she said still frowning slightly. Sam knew exactly what Dean would have said to that but resisted the urge to laugh and complied.

The doctor started her examination of Sam's back, feeling along his spine and pocking around his back. Sam quickly relaxed at her delicate and experienced touch.

She told him at the end that he had popped a joint out of place and taught him some exercises he could use to help it. But first she had to begin the process of fixing Sam's screwed up back. She did a bunch of stuff that chiropractors do and Sam found it actually nice, kind of like a massage. By the end of the session Sam's back felt so good he was ready to take on any and every monster or demon that came his way.

"How does that feel?" Christy asked.

"Great, actually. I could kiss you right now!" Sam exclaimed to Dr. Tredd and did just that. He put one hand behind her neck and the other on the middle of her back and swooped her into a dip all in one swift movement. At first Christy was stiff but soon melted into the passionate kiss.

Dean was nearly asleep in the waiting room. His brother had been in the room for nearly two hours. Suddenly Christy stumbled out of the room. Her hair tousled and she was giggling like a little kid. And then Sam came striding out, a huge cocky grin plastered onto his face. Dean's mouth hung open wide.

"Come on Dean let's go," Sam said with a big grin. Dr. Tredd was leaning up against the counter and she was still grinning and giggling.

"Bye Sam, please come again," she said with a dreamy tone to her voice. Sam smiled and waved.

* * *

Back in the car Dean kept looking at his brother then back out the window then back towards his brother again, then back out the window and well you get the point.

"Dean stop doing that. It's very annoying" Sam said frustrated.

"What happened there Sam?" Dean asked dreading the answer.

"She fixed my back and then... well... I kissed her," Sam said.

"So you didn't, you know?" Sam shook his head no and Dean sighed, "maybe I should get you to teach me how to kiss. Seriously you had that girl in the palm of your hand. And you didn't even ask for her number!" Dean sighed.

"I didn't have to, she gave it to me."


End file.
